DN: Drabble
by Voice-Of-The-Neurotic
Summary: Drabble Challange. With many pairing and warnings. Mpreg yaoi het mostly crack induced


**Warnings: Yaoi, Crack and lots of other stuff. Warnings a various if you know my stuff you know what to expect if you don't cover your eyes and shoot your computer...**

**Disclaimer: I SO OWN THIS!! +Is mauled to death by lawyers+... I do not own.**

**AN: This is meant to be a sentence challenge but I'm going to just do a teeny tiny drabble instead XD**

**1. Ring**

Rings? What was their purpose? His Mother had had a ring on her finger. She'd had many encounters with various men. Maybe that's why his Father killed her. He never got the chance to ask. After all, he topped himself not long after. No wonder he was fucked up in the head. He saw it and did nothing.

**2. Hero**

The Irony. Always wanting to be a hero. But instead here he was. Not the God of a new world but a corpse for passing animals to peck at and eat until they found him. It wouldn't be long now . . .

**3. Memory**

A memory. But that's all it was. A face in his mind. B would never forget his meeting with L.

**4. Box**

Matt kicked one of the boxes under the bed. Mello frowned at him so he decided to kick it again. After the second kick a buzzing sound was heard. Mello blushed furiously and Matt grinned.

"So that's where you keep the toys."

**5. Run**

Beyond refused to think that he was running from L. He was right here. In clear sight. On the streets. So, to stop making himself look like a coward he decided to interfere with the case just a little. All for fun, right?

**6. Hurricane**

Beyond's life had been destroyed, as had his health. He was hideous and he had lost. It was as if a gigantic hurricane had ripped through his life and destroyed him. Hurricane L.

**7. Wings**

Matt looked at Mello. He had always looked like an angel when they were children. His long blond hair and beautiful face were enough to fool anyone. But now, he was a scarred and fallen angel, without wings.

**8. Cold**

L had decided long ago that it was better to live by logic and not by emotions. But that had made him cold. Strange how he had driven Beyond to burn . . .

**9. Red**

Sometimes when L looked into those dark eyes he could see red. Was it something reflecting off of something or was there something even more strange about Beyond Birthday?

**10. Drink**

Mello frowned at the can in front of him. Matt was stupidly offering him one.

"I don't drink, Matt." Mello was above such simple addictions.

"Suit yourself. More for me." Matt murmured.

"Alcoholic . . ."

"Bitch."

"What was that?"

"I have a terrible itch..."

**11. Midnight**

"MAIL JEEVAS! IF YOU DON'T GET AWAY FROM THAT STUPID TV AND INTO BED RIGHT NOW I'LL SHOOT YOU!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just let me beat this boss . . ."

The screams of pain were soon replaced with a different sound. One that left the neighbours questioning what they thought they knew about the two bachelors who lived in the apartment.

**12. Temptation**

Mello took a bite out of his chocolate bar, he could hear Matt in the bedroom screaming.

"Mello! What have you got planned?!"

"You started it, you tempted me that night by covering yourself in syrup. So, I got some chocolate body paint."

"I DROPPED A PANCAKE ON MYSELF WHILE I WAS SHIRTLESS!"

**13. View**

L was admiring the view from the top of the tower he had built. He always wondered what it would be like to be on top of the world. That always left him considering asking Watari to build some extra floors.

**14. Music**

"Mello? Have you seen my iPod."

"No, why?"

"Well . . . I really wanted to listen to some music."

"Use your laptop."

"You shot it yesterday when you couldn't find me. I was in the bath."

**15. Silk**

Beyond had once been like silk to L. He could spend hours caressing his soft skin and running his fingers through his hair. But now, Beyond was untouchable. Bandages and bars, made sure of that.

**16. Cover**

Mello's face was covered in bandages when Matt was done with him. It hurt Matt to see him this way. It brought back memories of Beyond. He was in such a bad condition that Matt couldn't even say goodbye. Mello had wanted nothing to do with him. Ironically they were in the same place as him.

**17. Promise**

"L-Light, prom-promise me that you'll stop using the Death Note."

"O-Of course, L. I promise."

The same day that L died, 40 criminals did too and it didn't stop there.

_'Not even one promise, Light-chan. I'm not even worthy of that...'_

**18. Dream**

_Mello felt the flames of hell all around him. Licking at his skin. Burning it. Destroying him. He tried to scream but the sound was stolen by the flames that completely engulfed him_

Mello awoke from his horrible dream to see a young red-headed male resting his head on the bed while kneeling beside it. Matt's hand was resting on his hand. He smiled softly. His ever loyal dog watching over him even in sleep.

**19. Candle**

Candles. Every time L saw them he couldn't help but blush and be reminded of when Beyond had set up his room and they'd shared a few very . . . intimate hours together.

**20. Talent**

L was a very talented man, but he hated the fact that Light Yagami was almost as talented as him. This destroyed him, this was why everyday when he got the chance he would stick a piece of paper with 'I'm A Gay' on it on the brunettes back. L would smile all day and then the case would go somewhere.

**21. Silence**

Light loved silence, it meant that he could work better and concentrate more. However he could not think at all with the constant slurping and chomping. Nor could he sleep with the clicking of keys all night. It made Light want to rush to kill the sugar loving insomniac.

**22. Journey**

"_Where are we going?" The young dark haired boy questioned._

"_To your home."_

"_Where's that?"_

"_Just at the top of this hill."_

Beyond opened his eyes. He was back in his prison cell and as far away from _home _as he could be. But he knew L was still around monitoring his case. Because he couldn't beat letting the world discover that he had connections with the illustrious L.

**23. Fire**

Fire purifies according to some people's beliefs. Matt couldn't help but shake his head. Fire hadn't changed Mello one bit nor had it changed Beyond. The only thing that was different was a stronger hate for their rivals and that they were more driven than ever.

**24. Strength**

Physical strength was one of the few departments L had once lacked in. Until he had taken up Capoeira then he had become much stronger. But, whenever he fought with Light horrible memories of his Uncle came back to him. That was why L had been more desperate to stay isolated and alone. Despite his new found strength he was still never strong enough in his nightmares.

**25. Mask**

Their masks were left at the door. The young student genius and the young genius detective. But there was a mask that they didn't speak of once they passed the door. Light left Kira at the door, instead L was the God, and his body was Light's temple.

**26. Ice**

Light prefers heat to cold. On very hot summer days in Japan he would always have cold drinks with ice. He was always shocked when L continued to act as though it was just a normal day and drink tea. Also the chain would get extremely over heated and cause marks on his wrist. His father always stared at the wrists and gave him the "You can tell me anything you know that right?" talk.

**27. Fall**

"L! Get down you silly bastard! You could fall!"

"But the bells, they are so much clearer up here, don't you think so Light-kun?"

Light was shaking, he held out his hand to L. L smiled his genuine smile.

"The bells, they used to scare me. I thought I would fall into darkness. But now that I have you Light-kun, I'm not scared. You're a good friend, you would not let me fall. Correct?"

"Y-Yes. You are correct as always. Now get down, please. I might not be able to catch you from here." The smile on L's face fell. "But that wouldn't stop me from trying."

**28. Forgotten**

Matt felt like he didn't exist. Did he even exist? Days like these left him feeling unsure. So he would hurt, hurt and feel real. The pain. The feeling. He was real then. Mello ignored the various wounds and scars he hid. Maybe he truly didn't exist and was truly forgotten.

**29. Dance**

As she arrived at the jail cell she noticed that she could hear music coming from it. Slow, heartbreaking, classical music. The cell was opened and she saw the man who had healed quite a bit over the years. He turned to her a smile on his lips.

"Would you like to dance, Naomi?"

"No thank-"

He took her hand and pulled her close to him. He held her hand and placed another on her side.

"This suite is not very becoming of you. Do you not wear skirts? Dresses? Anything slightly elegant?"

"That is none of your business, _Ryuzaki_!" She spat venomously.

He then started to move and she had no choice but to move with him. He was quite a good dancer. He didn't hurt her, or let his hands wander. But suddenly he stopped and then stared at her with wide eyes. He then fell to the ground.

"Ryu-Beyond?"

She knelt down to check his pulse and screamed. Their dance was no more and it was their last dance ever.

**30. Body**

He hated his body. Hated it. It never looked good enough. No matter how many diets and how many exercise regimes he tried it was still never good enough. But then when his body was destroyed in the fire he'd known he would never be the same. No more glamour. The ugly scar that marred his once perfect face would keep anyone away. But Matt was still by his side. He felt better, and when Matt talked about how much he loved Mello's body he couldn't help but feel pure delight.

**31. Sacred**

"HOW DARE YOU?!"

"M-Mello, c-calm down. Put the gun down. Baby, I'm sure we can work this out-"

"YOU SHIT EATING, COCK SUCKING WHORE! YOU _RAPED _MY BEST FRIEND!"

"N-No it isn't what it looks like. He passed out from pleasure. S-So I carried on. Baby. Please-"

Mello turned to his lackies. His eyes showed what he wanted. He wanted the dirt bag behind him taken care of in the worst way possible.

"You know what to do. Call the doc up after."

As the terrified man was dragged out of the room one of Mello's guards whispered in his ear.

"Matt is Mello's. Their bond is sacred, you fucked up big time pal . . ."

**32. Farewells**

_'Matty, I've gone to avenge L's death alone. Don't follow me just yet, you're still a kid-'_

"You're one to talk . . ."

_'I know that you want to come with me. That's why I left without telling you. I didn't want to hurt you but I knew that in the end I would. When you're old enough you can come join me._

_All my love, Mihael._

_PS: Please make sure no one finds this. I know you wouldn't destroy it even if I asked you to.'_

"M-Mello . . . Don't leave me here alone."

**33. World**

L had the world completely under control, ready to lift the phone and give the whole worlds police force the go ahead and drop their pants in salute to gremlins everywhere. But for the life of him he couldn't understand why one little toddler was the most evil thing in the world to him! They were impossible to control and candy made them worse. It was unheard of! Candy never made anything worse!

**34. Formal**

"L! The wedding is a formal function."

"I am aware of this Light. But I do not care much for appearance."

"Who would've thought?" Light spat out sarcastically.

**35. Fever**

"M-Matty?"

"Don't worry, Mels. I'll fix it. Just relax."

"I-I'm burning up. I-I'm too hot."

Matt put the cold cloth on Mello's forehead. He stroked the blonde's scarred cheek gently. Mello's eyes were closed as he relaxed, his fever being brought down by the cold cloth and gentle touch of his lover.

**36. Laugh**

L was so irritated that he was starting to grind his teeth. He turned to Watari and looked at the old man with pleading eyes.

"Just get him out of there and please remove the mirror. You know how he gets . . ."

"Well, it is just one of Backup's little quirks. You have plenty of your own."

L looked up at his carer from his crouched position.

"I have no quirks."

**37. Lies**

"Stop telling lies, Light. I don't care. I don't care at all. Just don't lie."

"L, I've _never _lied to you."

He went to wrap his arms around his distressed lover. L pushed him away.

"DON'T! I DO NOT WANT YOUR COMFORTING NOR YOU LIES! STOP LYING!" He screamed, head buried in his hands.

"Lawli . . . I love you."

"I can't take these lies. Stop it. Just . . . don't talk to me or come near me until you've got your priorities straight." He sniffled as he turned his back on Light.

Light slept on the sofa that week, after that he slept at Misa's. And a few days after he started sleeping there he, L, came home to a near empty apartment.

**38. Forever**

"You're taking forever, two minutes you said. I'm desperate, Beyond. Come on. I need a piss."

"A! WILL YOU JUST HOLD IT IN! THIS IS IMPORTANT!"

The blond sighed and let his head hit the wall.

"What are you doing in there anyway?!"

"Doing my make up . . ."

**39. Overwhelmed**

"Wow. . ."

"Yeah. Wow. I mean, it's-it's-"

"A little overwhelming?"

"Yeah, I mean it seems like just yesterday I was looking at her picture and now here she is. . ."

"So, we're parents now right?"

"Yeah. . ."

**40. Whisper**

Beyond squeezed his eyes shut. He gasped for breath when A hit that spot inside him again. He couldn't believe this was all happening just because he had whispered a few encouraging words in A's ear. Here he was, now if only he could convince A to wear the maid's outfit...

**41. Wait**

"L! Wai-"

"There is no waiting, Backup. I was only here for a brief visit. I'll be leaving now."

"Will you come back?" Backup asked unsure. His voice was hoarse.

L looked at the disfigured man.

"I very much doubt so."

**42. Talk**

"Ryuk, soon my plan will be in motion and then-"

"Light, who are you talking to?" L asked sleepily as he lifted his head from the pillow of an empty bed.

"No one, I'll be back in a minute I just . . . needed the bathroom."

_'Lucky. I almost got caught. If so much as suspects me this is all over. He think I forgot and lost all my memories. But luckily enough the one he destroyed was a fake-'_

"Light, if you're having problems tell me so I can take you to a doctor."

"What?! I'm fine!"

L appeared in the door way looking amused.

"People who talk to themselves in the bathroom aren't 'fine'."

**43. ****Search**

He'd had it. He couldn't take it any more. He had been out for hours, searching and searching. Naomi was going to have to deal with her cravings because, for the life of him, Beyond could not find Pickle and Cheese flavoured ice cream. Oh lord, he was feeling sick again. Ugh. Just the thought of such an abomination made him sick to his stomach.

**44. Hope**

"I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL! YOU DESERVE IT, _KIRA_!"

"L-"

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY! I HOPE I NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN YAGAMI LIGHT! GET OUT!"

Light looked down at his feet. Guilt. Pure guilt was all he felt.

"I'm not Kira, it wasn't me..."

"H-How could you k-kill him? He wasn't sane when he did that. He was getting better and now . . . now . . . Now he's dead . . . I hope you're happy . . ."

**45. Eclipse**

He had never seen one before and probably never would again. But still he watched. He stared up at it. The prison bars blocked his view slightly. But he never stopped looking. The stars were beautiful that night. But they were always better at Wammy's house.

**46. Gravity**

Gravity. Always keeping him down, just like everyone else. He was stuck to the earth's surface. But that never stopped him from trying to see how long he could break the laws of gravity while also breaking the speeding law with his motorcycle.

**47. Highway**

Highways. Matt's worst nightmare. Well in truth his nightmares were the traffic jams. How was he supposed to keep in the budget Mello had given him if he was wasting money on these stupid jams. Of course he couldn't argue to increase the budget because apparently it was his fault for smoking and playing games. Stupid Mello with his cheap chocolate addiction.

**48. Unknown**

He felt alone in this large city. The area was perfect for his plan. He would defeat him. No matter what. But of course he would need to start planning. He needed a name. A false one of course. His real name would be unknown by all other than him. L...

**49. Lock**

"Did you lock the door?!" The frantic blond yelled.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?! I don't want anyone breaking in and disturbing the kids-"

"Sweetheart, we're going to the store. He's out like a light."

"I guess you're right." The blond looked around. "... Did you lock the windows?"

"Oh for the love of Square Enix..."

**50. Breathe**

"Breathe-"

"FUCK YOU! TELL ME TO BREATHE ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL STRANGLE YOU WITH THIS BABY'S UMBILICAL CORD!" The enraged raven haired psycho screeched before howling in pain once again.

"Where's the father?" A nurse whispered.

"In the canteen with a teenage boy chained to him, playing with sugar cubes . . ."

The nurses shared a look that ended as the raven haired youth started screaming threats some half had the people walking through the corridor outside shocked. Even a member of the nursing staff had gotten terrified and ran for help.

**Done. Review if you want. No one's forcing you to :P**


End file.
